Best Kept Secret
by made-in-wonder
Summary: Malik/Miho, Angstshipping. Written for 15pairings and fanfic50 on LJ. Miho wants an exotic experience.


**Disclaimer**: Yugioh and everything related to it aren't mine.

**Notes**: I crossposted this at the 15pairings community as Malik/Miho and then my fanfic50 Angstshipping claim. I really, really hope that was all right.

* * *

This was absolutely, positively, the most _fantabulous_ day of Nosaka Miho's life!

Even if that wasn't a word. She didn't care. She had discovered, purely by good fortune (or else, the power of her lucky pink nail polish, so carefully applied the night before), what had to be the totally most best-kept secret in all of Domino City! Why else would it be walking around, free to move as it chose? Why else wasn't it hampered by leagues of admirers, why else was it unattached?

It or, rather, _he_.

She had _started_ the day, of course, with every intention simply of following Bakura-kun around, as she did most Sundays when there wasn't a good movie playing and no sales at the department store (and, honestly, there had been a few, but she'd sent Honda-kun with a list - as if she'd _known ahead of time_, how _creepy_ and marvelous of her, that today would be _special_). "I'm meeting a friend at the museum," Bakura-kun had said when deflecting her invitation for a special day out, just the two of them - and through her disappointment, how could she possibly have done anything _but_ be at said museum at the appointed time? Why, even fifteen minutes ago Bakura-kun had still seemed like the most darling dreamy angel on earth...

But now? History. Homely. What's more, childish. Miho had seen a _man_, and he'd taken her breath away.

"Late again," a voice had called, and a vision in violet and khaki hurried to Bakura-kun's side, who seemed even paler in comparison to this golden, mysterious stranger. A foreigner, Miho thought, and the idea suddenly turned flips in her stomach. An exotic foreigner from a faraway land! Oh, what sort of _adventures_ might he have lurking in his past, what sort of looks and privileges a lady might receive when hanging adoringly to such a man's arm! "Outrageous any of these men got their degrees. Your father's the only bright one in the lot."

Bakura-kun chuckled - blandly, thought Miho - and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, maybe they're just preoccupied, Malik-kun," he babbled in a voice Miho now found wishy-washy, uncommitted - the pure opposite of the fiery decision with which her exotic discovery - Malik-kun, Malik-kun! The name of a man who could go anywhere, do anything - moved and spoke and chewed up the world around him. "Everybody's really busy, you know, with the new exhibit and all..."

Malik-kun looked amused, unconvinced; how _dare_ Bakura-kun stick up for these horrible, clearly unforgivable people who'd earned this foreginer's ire! thought Miho hotly. "Forgiving again," her foreigner condemned Bakura-kun, but a tiny smile played about his face and Miho felt herself trembling, imagining that face turned just a little bit this way, just a little bit towards where she hid and watched. "Careful. If you're always fair, you're never right."

"Ah, well," replied Bakura-kun pleasantly - how noncommittal of him, thought Miho with scorn. "Maybe I'd just rather be fair..."

Malik-kun stepped closer, the smile on his face rippling, twisting, turning into something that promised dark adventures and secrets and shivers; Miho quivered, felt her mouth go dry and her palms go wet. "You would," he murmured in a voice Miho already could imagine by her own ear in a darkened theater, calling her name from across a crowded room. "Idiot."

And then Malik-kun, her beautiful perfect radiant Malik-kun, was sidling up to Bakura-kun - _so_ yesterday's news! - trading a few more (unhearable) words, slinging an arm around him, stepping forward even more and then, with all the grace and purpose Miho so admired, pulling Bakura-kun close for a -

Miho clapped both hands over her mouth to keep from squeaking, her face flushing pinker than the lucky nail polish she'd applied with such foresight - or, now, perhaps, to no avail. Within her chest, she felt her heart stop, then race, then sink - Malik-kun, come back! Don't fall beyond Miho's reach! - but then, the more she watched, the more slender bodies pressed against each other, the more sun-bronze fingers whispered through snow-white hair and Bakura-kun, who really was kind of cute after all, made little soft happy whimper noises, the more she started imagining, picturing muscles to one side of her and fluff to the other...

Letting out a little squeal of delight, Miho turned around and danced in place. Well, she told herself, let's be perfectly reasonable. There was no reason at all why she couldn't have _everything_.

A threesome, after all, was also an exotic experience.


End file.
